The Raven
by Dizzy Wiz Bang
Summary: [COMPLETE] Raven!Snape. Summer after Harry’s 5th year, Severus Snape gets turned into a raven and happens upon Harry Potter. This is their summer together. PG for language, no biggie. Written pre-HBP.
1. Chapter 1

The Raven  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling (JKR), various publishers of the Harry Potter (HP) series. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author's Note: Apologies to readers of my other story who are waiting for my next chapter. While waiting for FFN to fix its problems so I could do some technical housekeeping, I was surrounded by a herd of plot-bunnies (or maybe they were angry dust bunnies). This is a short fic which won't take any time at all to write, the words are flowing faster than I can type.  
  
Summary: Raven!Snape. Summer after Harry's fifth year, Severus Snape gets turned into a raven and happens upon Harry Potter. This is their summer together. Rating is for a little language.  
  
Chapter 1 (uploaded 3/3/04)  
  
Finally, the summer holidays had arrived. Severus Snape, esteemed potions professor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry relaxed by taking a solitary stroll around the lake this late afternoon. Most people thought he stayed in the dungeons because he was sensitive to sunlight, but in truth, it provided the peace and quiet which he needed to recover from his days surrounded by noisy teenaged dunderheads.  
  
He was sitting in his favorite armchair in the teacher's lounge with some light reading material, when the silence was broken. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall walked in discussing, of all people, Harry Potter. Ugh, just hearing the name ruined Snape's perfect day. Snape threw down the wizarding newspaper he had been perusing and stood up to address the new arrivals.  
  
They turned toward him to greet him, but drew a look of concern when the tall, dark-haired wizard only managed to open his mouth and close it at once. His eyes told a story of a sharp pain, which could only mean one thing. His dark mark burned black, he was being summoned to the Dark Lord, Voldemort.  
  
The Death Eater meeting did not go well. Voldemort was not in a good mood. He had lost eleven of his highest ranking followers to Azkaban Prison in the fiasco at the Ministry of Magic and spies within the Ministry had reported that their trials were being delayed yet again. By the end of the meeting, those in attendance where mentally drained.  
  
As they walked away from the country barn, one of the young Death Eaters asked, "Where are you headed now, Sir?"  
  
"Back to Hogwarts, Mr. Flint."  
  
"Hey, how did you know it was me behind my mask?"  
  
"Surely you jest. You knew who I was behind my mask."  
  
"Well, a bunch of us are going to meet at the Leaky Cauldron to get pissed. You're welcome to join us. If all you're going to do is go to your dungeons and brood, this will be more fun."  
  
Uncharacteristically, Snape said, "I believe I will join you." It was uncharacteristic because not since his early 20's had Severus Snape joined other Death Eaters in an after meeting drink. Only when Lucius Malfoy either blackmailed him or bribed him, would he socialize in public with dark wizards.  
  
By 4:00 in the morning, Tom, the bartender, finally got everybody out of his bar so that he could lock up for the night. The drunk party wended its way out to Hyde Park, as they passed a couple bottles between them. After enough liquid courage, little Peter Pettigrew stood up on a rock and made his drunken declaration. "Severus Snape, I challenge you to a duel."  
  
"I do not duel when I've had more than a half dozen drinks," Snape slurred. "Challenge me when we are both sober."  
  
"I won't take no for an answer, Snivellus," Pettigrew replied. "I took out Sirius Black, who was in his prime and more powerful than you." The short, balding wizard, drew his wand and took a wobbly dueling stance.  
  
"You are an idiot," Snape swayed, but drew his wand just the same. "Rictusempra!"  
  
The bolt of light hit his opponent squarely in the stomach and he started laughing uncontrollably, falling to the ground and clutching his middle. "Damn, I peed myself!" They all had a good laugh at Peter as he stood up, his black robes glistening in the dim light of the streetlamps.  
  
Snape smirked confidently, but the little rat got his spell off. Snape countered, "PROTEG—" Shit. Too late, he was hit in the chest. Suddenly it all went dark for Severus Snape. He was covered in what seemed like a net. He clutched a stick in his right talon and flapped his wings in angry frustration. Wait a minute. Talon? Wings? Damn, he had been transfigured into a bird!  
  
Somebody pulled the black cloth off of him and he flew straight up into the night sky clutching his stick. He flew and flew. He didn't know where he was headed, he just knew it was his escape. Drunk and tired, he wasn't watching his surroundings when he was suddenly blindsided by a big brown bird. Snape fought and flew for his life. In the dawn light, Snape dove straight for the nearest tree to get away from the hawk which was obviously thinking of him as breakfast. It took a while to wind down emotionally, but when he finally thought he was safe in this tree, Snape lodged his stick securely into the branches and tucked his beak under his wing for a nap. It was amazing how his perfect day turned so badly, so quickly.  
  
Snape woke up with a jump when something whizzed by his tail feathers and went splat against the tree. He flapped his wings and hovered inches over the tree limb as the fat kid with a mop of yellow blonde hair pumped his air rifle and pointed it at him. The skinny rat-faced kid next to him laughed and pointed. Snape was diving out of the tree so that he could perform aerial maneuvers, when POP, he was hit on the side of the head. Dizzy and half-conscious, he snapped out of it when the ground broke his fall with a crack. The pain which shot up his wing told him he had broken it, and it felt like he had cracked his skull, as well. A thick liquid oozed from his head, down the back of his neck and back. So this was it, this is how Severus Snape would die. Shot by a muggle kid while in the form of a bird with black wings.  
  
The fat kid poked him in the stomach, not too gently, a couple times. He laid still, hoping death would take him soon. A shrill female voice called the kids attentions away and he was abandoned. He laid at the base of the tree for a while, but when death never came, he struggled to get on his feet. He had no sooner sat up, when he was pounced upon by a cat. The cat drug him toward the shrubbery. He flapped his wings, he tried to peck at its paw and eyes, to no avail. He was too weak and dizzy to fight the bigger animal. He closed his eyes, when the cat was about to chomp down on his neck.  
  
Unheard to him, a car drove up to the front of the house and opened its door. WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!  
  
"Yoo hoo! Duddykins! Auntie Marge is here! Happy 16th birthday! My, how big you've grown, I do believe you've surpassed your daddy!"  
  
"Hi Auntie, look what I got for my birthday! It's an air rifle. Harmless, really, but my aim is getting better. This morning I hit a big black bird in mid-flight."  
  
"That's nice dear. Let's go inside and open your presents, shall we?" Voices faded as they walked closer to the house, finally going inside.  
  
The cat had disappeared when the dog bolted out of the car. Snape hopped up, branch by branch, until he was just out of the reach of the dog. In enormous pain, he tucked his beak under his good wing to ignore the barking, get more rest and hopefully recover enough energy to find a way home.  
  
Snape awoke in the afternoon to the rustling of his bush. SNIP, whew, that was close. He fluttered to the ground to the ground and angrily attacked the little toe poking through the hole in the dirty, beat up trainers in front of him.  
  
"OW, hey!" the owner of the trainers exclaimed. Harry got down on his hands and knees to look under the shrub. "Hello there, Mr. Raven. Looks like Dudley got you with his air rifle, eh? Aww, your wing is broken." Angry and frustrated, the black bird attacked the hands that tried to grab it. The sweaty teen took his t-shirt off and threw it over the bird, before wrapping it around the injured bird. "When I'm finished trimming the hedges, I'll take you inside to wrap your wing and clean you up, okay?"  
  
The shirt smelled better than it looked. Apparently it was freshly laundered and most of it was bunched up under Snape's body. It made a nice mattress. Harry put the bundle under hedge which was already trimmed. Snape had mixed feelings about this. On one hand, at least he had been found by a wizard. On the other hand, why, oh why, did the wizard have to be Harry Potter? He fell asleep under the hedge, his last thoughts were hopes that the young man was better at his Magical Creatures class than he was at Potions.  
  
Snape woke up under the shirt with the feeling he was being carried. He wanted to yell out, but his beak was pinched shut as they moved. Once in the bathroom, his eyes were uncovered. "Shhh, please be quiet. If we're heard, I'll get thrown into the cupboard downstairs and I can't help you from there. Okay, I need to put you down so I can wash up for lunch. Be good."  
  
Snape watched quietly from atop the toilet tank while the boy washed himself with a towel. Snape was set in the sink while Harry inspected his shirt before putting it on. "Good for me. Unfortunately for you, that green paint has already dried on your feathers, mate."  
  
Harry took a warm, damp rag and ran it over the bird's back. It felt good, actually, and he was soothed as the kid spoke quietly while gently cradling the bird around his neck to keep it from flinching.  
  
"My name is Harry. I'm surprised Hedwig didn't talk to you. I think she's warned every small animal and bird in the neighborhood to stay clear of Dudley and his new air rifle ever since he got his early birthday present. I washed a couple of cats and dogs. Got all scratched up for my efforts, too. But we couldn't have them going around with electric blue spots, now, could we. My birthday is in a few days. I'll be sixteen."  
  
Cradled in Harry's arm, and held against his body, Snape thought it odd that Harry would have to look both ways before stepping out of the bathroom. Harry tip-toed across the hall to his bedroom, which was sparsely furnished. There was a bed and a stack of shelves, which had broken and abused toys and other muggle curiosities. Harry's school trunk was next to the bed, wrapped in chains and triple padlocked. He used it as a table, for it was good for nothing else in that condition.  
  
Harry found a large shoebox and put one of his more worn oversized hand-me- down t-shirts at the bottom. It was covered in pink, yellow, and purple paint splotches, as Harry was Dudley's first target practice. Snape was placed on top of the trunk, while Harry knelt down in front of it to work on the bird's wing. From under the bed, Harry produced a roll of plaster and some sticks. Harry, quite deftly, Snape thought, set and bandaged his wing quite nicely.  
  
"Dudley is always injuring birds and little animals," Harry said softly. "I've gotten quite good at this lately, if I don't say so myself. Now, I managed to remove most of the green paint from your back and neck. But you nearly bit my fingers off whenever I got too near your head. I know Hedwig, that's my owl, doesn't like it when I get too close to her eyes." Harry left, but was back quickly with a jar lid filled with water. He had no sooner set it next to the raven, when he was called away by his Aunt Petunia. "It's nice and dark under my bed. I'll see if I can get some food for you." Snape was placed in the shoebox and pushed under the bed. He watched the pair of beat up trainers walk out the door.  
  
Harry returned to his room with a smile. He pulled the bird from under his bed and put it on his trunk. "Hi there. Look we're in luck. They gave me a piece of toast for lunch and I saved you a bit of crust. I imagine you haven't eaten in a while. You must be hungry." Harry placed the crust next to the raven, but it only tucked its beak into its good wing, uninterested in the food or water.  
  
Harry looked through his room and found a pen and tore off some cardboard from Snape's shoe box. He uncovered Hedwig's cage, which sat on top of the stack of shelves, and pulled his snowy white owl from her perch. Hedwig hooted and gently nipped at Harry's fingers. "Hedwig, I realize it's not normal to have you fly during the day time, but this is important, okay? Take this to Hagrid. Wait for him to give you a little package, okay? Dudley's latest victim isn't eating and he's getting weaker." Hedwig hooted her understanding and flew out between the bars on Harry's window.  
  
"So, what am I going to call you?" Harry stroked down the black bird's neck. "I want to name you Sirius, after my godfather," the young wizard thought out loud.  
  
Inside his head, Snape was screaming, 'Potter, don't you dare call me after that fool! I will have you in daily detention into your seventh year, if you do." He opened his beak to protest verbally, but Harry, fearing the noise quickly shushed him. "Ok, not Sirius then. You know what? You remind me a lot of my potions professor. I'm going to call you Professor Snape. How about that? Do you like that?" Snape couldn't believe his luck, or maybe the kid had actually been paying attention in school and could tell the difference between regular animals and magical ones. Nah, not Potter. Now what is it that birds do to show their approval? Snape bobbed his head and ruffled his tail feathers, sending a couple of black down feathers into the air. He hoped that was an appropriate reaction.  
  
"Well good, then. Snape it is," Harry beamed.  
  
Harry laid on his bed and put the raven on top of his chest. He stared up into the ceiling and unconsciously stroked the bird's back. Tears rolled out of his eyes as he thought about the day he lost his godfather. Snape pecked at Harry's fingers. "Sorry," he sniffed, "I was thinking of Sirius. I should have tried harder to learn occlumency, but my professor hates me. He insults me and just says 'do it' without telling me how, then he leaves me with a migraine after the lessons and I go back to my dorm feeling even more vulnerable. Don't you think he would know that I never knew anything about the wizarding world until Hagrid came to give me my Hogwarts letter? I'm sorry I named you after him. I don't hate you."  
  
"I'm bored. I wish I could work on my summer homework, but as you can see, Uncle Vernon locked up all my wizarding books, along with my wand. Oh, I know I could open the locks, but I'd have to use magic. And if I use magic, I'll get hauled into the Ministry again and threatened with expulsion." Harry snorted. "You must think your life sucks right now, but mine isn't much better here. I'm practically defenseless without my wand. I don't know what I'd do if dementors decided to attack me again while I'm staying here."  
  
Harry reached for the crust and put it next to the bird. "You really should eat something before you get too weak. At least drink the water. Birds are quite hardy, but if your feed is off, then you do downhill quickly." Harry dipped his index finger into the lid of water and held it to Snape's beak. Snape wanted to take a chunk from the finger, but thought it better to take the drop that was offered. He was mad at himself for finding himself in the condition where he had to be hand fed by Harry Potter, but the boy was right. He had to survive this predicament.  
  
"Good boy, Snape." Harry chuckled to himself at the spoken words. "I hope you can rest well under my bed. I keep Hedwig covered up in the day time to keep her quiet. My aunt and uncle want as few reminders of my existence as they can get. I think that's why they made me live in the cupboard under the stairs for the first eleven years of my life. I used to cry myself to sleep every night, but the more I thought about it, the more it hurt. I eventually learned to shut out the thoughts of being all alone in this world. As it turned out, I really am alone in the muggle world. But I learned I'm not alone in the wizarding world." The last thing Snape remembered before falling asleep was Harry's stomach grumbling with hunger.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

The Raven  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JKR, various publishers of the HP series. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 2 (uploaded 3/5/04)  
  
After Snape had fallen asleep on Harry's chest, Aunt Petunia called the boy downstairs to clean the kitchen while the family entertained Aunt Marge in the sitting room. Snape woke up alone in the bedroom, in his shoebox, on top of the trunk. As he surveyed the room and tried to think of a plan, Marge's dog padded into the room and stuck his nose into the shoebox. Snape fluttered and squawked, tipping the shoebox and dumping himself onto the floor. He tried to run for cover under the bed, but all he could manage in his current form was a slow waddle. He hadn't yet gotten the hang of coordinating the swing of his tail feathers with his steps to increase his speed. Besides, he was dragging a heavily bandaged wing.  
  
Harry was just passing the threshold of the kitchen door when he heard the squawking and barking from his room. He ran up the stairs, taking three at a time and rescued the raven from the jaws of the dog. Uncle Vernon had to pause at the top of the stairs to catch his breath. That gave Harry enough time to slide the bird under the bed as the dog ran out the door. "Shhh, quiet," he whispered.  
  
"BOY, you know to keep your owl quiet! You are confined to your room until the morning. No supper!" Harry slid down the wall to sit on the floor in his disappointment. After the beefy purple-faced man stomped out of the room, Dudley came in to add injury to insult and kicked him in the gut. "Freak," Dudley spat out. The door slammed shut and a dozen clicks of door locks could be heard from the other side.  
  
Harry panted on the floor clutching his stomach. Snape waddled over to the boy on the hard floor and attempted to preen the mess of black hair until Harry finally uncurled from his fetal position. "Ow, okay, I'm up. I'm up already." Harry rubbed his head, as Snape's first attempt at preening practically pulled his hairs out. "Thank you, anyway."  
  
Harry sat up slowly and scooped up the black bird to cradle it against his chest. Snorting, he said to the bird, "I wish I could be a bird and fly away. I like flying. I'm a, um, well, I WAS the seeker for my house Quidditch team since my first year. I had never been on a broom before, you know, and this other kid, Malfoy, stole my roommate, Neville's, rememberall. He threw 50 feet to the ground to smash it, but I flew after it and saved it. My head of house witnessed my catch and my flying and she let me try out for the team captain. I miss my broom. It got taken away by a frog named Umbridge last year. I'd like to feed her to you and Hedwig. Maybe not, she might give you indigestion." Tired and weakening, the black bird, once again tucked its beak under its good wing.  
  
Just after dark, Hedwig returned with a couple small pouches. She took a sip of water before gliding down to sit next to Harry on his bed. When she nuzzled her face into Harry's shirt, she was rewarded by getting her neck and back ruffled while he read Hagrid's instructions. In one pouch, Hagrid had sent a powdered formula and an eye dropper. In the other, Hagrid had sent along a rock cake. As hungry as he was, Harry was happy to have something to put in his stomach, but first he needed to attend to his patient.  
  
"Hedwig, you haven't been properly introduced. I'm calling our new guest Professor Snape. Professor, this is Hedwig." Hedwig hooted softly. The raven, coo'd back. It went back and forth while Harry got off the bed to mix the formula with water.  
  
"Hi there," Hedwig hooted. "I guess you didn't get my message about Dudley and his air gun.  
  
"Hey, I can understand you. Can you understand me?" Snape coo'd.  
  
"Of course, silly. You have an odd accent, though. You're not from around here, then."  
  
"I was passing through when I was attacked by a hawk. I took refuge in the tree out front."  
  
"I see. What is your real name, then? Harry is calling you after his potions professor as a joke on the professor."  
  
"I know. Actually, I am Severus Snape. Thank the stars, he didn't call me after his godfather." Snape quickly explained how he came to become a raven, then added, "Would you do me favor?"  
  
"Harry doesn't like you because you're mean to him."  
  
"As a favor to Mr. Potter then."  
  
"I'll think about it. What do you want?"  
  
"Harry is left defenseless as his wand is locked up."  
  
"You're telling me?! Do you think I'm flying around all night just for the exercise? No, sir! I'm keeping an eye out for anything strange. I'm taking care of my Harry."  
  
Snape interrupted Hedwig's rant. "Excuse me? My favor?"  
  
"Impatient sort, aren't you. Right. What is it, then?"  
  
"I left my wand in the tree out front. Please bring it to Mr. Potter. I'd like him to have use of it for the mean time."  
  
"Good on ya! Be right back." Hedwig hopped to the window sill and flew into the darkness. Harry assumed she was going out to hunt for food.  
  
Harry scooped up the black bird and set it on his trunk. "Come on, now. You have to eat. Hagrid sent me an aviary formula that will help you get strong. Snape struggled against Harry's grip, surrendering quickly. Harry held the bird's head as gently as he could and shushed it. As Snape struggled, an eye dropper was shoved into his mouth, squeezing mush directly into his throat. Snape could do nothing but gulp and gag as he struggled to breathe.  
  
"There we are," Harry said softly, "all down. You need to drink too, dehydration could be deadly for birds." Harry filled the eyedropper with water and held it for the raven to take at his own pace.  
  
Hedwig hooted from her hover outside Harry's barred window with Snape's wand in her talons. Harry reached out and took the wand handle, allowing Hedwig to ride in on his hand. "Where'd you get this, girl?" Hedwig blinked at Harry. "The handle is engraved with 'S.S.' Hehehe, it couldn't be. Is this yours, Professor?" The black bird was still gagging and coughing, between sips from the dropper. It shook its head to clear its throat, but Harry took it as a 'no.'  
  
"Well, we'll find the owner when we get back to the wizarding world. For now I'll consider it a loan. Thank you, Hedwig." The owl flew back out the window to do her rounds and to find something to eat.  
  
Harry picked at Hagrid's rock cake. It didn't taste bad at all, but it was hard to bite off a decent sized piece, so he scraped off crumbs with his teeth. When it had sat long enough in his mouth, the cake reached a gummy consistency and he had to chew it for a long time before swallowing. Having had experience with Hagrid's cooking, he was actually grateful. He only needed to have a little cake sit in his stomach to feel full for a long time.  
  
Hedwig returned with a frog leg in her beak and offered it to Snape. "No thank you," the raven coo'd, "I just had some avian mush shoved down my throat."  
  
"Uh, that stuff makes me gag. But it does the job. You know, you should start preening when you've got nothing else to do. Your feathers are getting ratty and dull."  
  
Snape blinked. "So what?"  
  
"Okay, watch." Hedwig lifted a wing and, starting from the base of the feather ran her beak along one of the bigger ones. "See how I linked the little barbs together with my tongue? It spreads the oils down the feathers and makes you waterproof. By linking the little barbs, you can hold air under your wings better, that is, when you're flying again. Best prepare now. You always want to be ready to fly."  
  
"So I've learned," Snape replied dryly, before attempting the new task. "Ouch, is this supposed to hurt?"  
  
"No. Allow me to show you." Hedwig hooted to Snape. Chewing on his rock cake, Harry watched with interest while Hedwig hopped over to Snape and preened feathers on his back. They seemed to be communicating with each other.  
  
"That feels good, Hedwig. Thank you."  
  
"No problem, you just needed a little help being a bird. Harry's good about scratching the back of my head. It's about the only area I can't reach. But human fingers will never feel as good as a bird's beak."  
  
Snape picked up the toasted crust of bread and put it in front of Hedwig. "Take it, please. I never would have believed how Potter lives if I hadn't witnessed it myself. All they gave him for lunch was one piece of toast, yet he saved a piece for me."  
  
Hedwig nodded, "That's my Harry." She flew back up to her cage with her frog leg and crust to drop it into her food dish.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The hot afternoons found Harry cooling off in the flower bed under the living room window, listening to the television with Snape on his chest. Both Harry and Snape were drifting in and out of sleep until—SQUAWK! Snape, spread his wings and postured to scare away the cat that approached. The cat remained unfazed by the noise and wing span, and sat down next to Harry's head.  
  
"Shhh, be quiet, Snape. Hello, Professor McGonagall. Checking up on me? I'm fine." Harry sat up. "Professor McGonagall, meet Professor Snape. Professor Snape, meet Professor McGonagall. It's not really Professor Snape, that's just what I'm calling him." Snape coo'd to McGonagall's meow.  
  
"Minerva, can you understand me?" the black bird asked. The cat animagus licked its whiskers hungrily. "Damn, I guess I can only talk to birds."  
  
Harry chuckled under his breath. "Please don't eat him, Professor. He was shot out of the air by my cousin. I'm just trying get him well. He's had remarkable improvement since yesterday. Thank Hagrid for me. At least you had the good sense to wait until Aunt Marge and her bulldog went home. Snape almost got eaten last night. He's a feisty fellow, though. He'd probably have turned the dog's stomach sour, so don't you try it."  
  
The raven shook out its tail feathers. 'Yes, you tell her, Potter. Oh, how I wish I could get a message to Dumbledore.'  
  
When she was satisfied with enough information, the cat sauntered away and disappeared under the hedge.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Later, Harry carried Snape to the little park down the street. He sat in a swing with Snape preening himself on the boy's lap. Harry pulled the latest copy of the Daily Prophet from his back pocket and read each article to Snape while inserting his own, whenever Minister Fudge or any one of the Death Eaters was mentioned.  
  
"Hey, in the classified ads. SS, found your robes. Contact MF." Harry laughed, "SS seems to be losing a lot of his stuff. Maybe I should take out an ad about the wand."  
  
The raven attempted a glare at the Gryffindor student, but not being at eye level, it went unnoticed, so Snape bit the closest finger to him, causing Harry to jump out of the swing. That got Snape dumped into the sand. "Ow, that was not nice, Snape. Sometimes you really behave like the wizard I named you after. I should make you walk back home." The bird squawked back, turned and started waddling away.  
  
"Wait. Stop. Okay, I'm sorry, but you hurt me. I'm ready to go home and you're not ready to be on your own." Harry was on top of Snape within two strides and scooped him off the ground as several cats crawled out from the under the bushes. While Harry stroked from Snape's neck down to his chest with a finger, he said, "After all I've done for you, I'm just not ready to let you get eaten by the neighborhood cat. Did you see how fast they came out of hiding when you were on the ground?"  
  
That night, Harry slept fitfully. Snape hopped out of his shoebox and made his way to Harry's pillow. Hedwig flew out of her cage and landed heavily on Harry's chest to wake him out of the nightmare he was having. Harry opened his eyes to see two pairs of birds eyes looking down at him, beaks practically on his face. "Sorry, guys, did I wake you?" Harry unconsciously rubbed the scar on his forehead.  
  
"Voldemort is angry that he lost another Death Eater at the hands of one of their own. He must have been an important wizard to be so angry." Harry punched his pillow, causing Snape to jump up and flutter back down. "Sorry, Snape. I need to learn Occlumency to keep Voldemort out of my head but I don't get it. My professor tells me to clear my mind, but I can't just stop my mind from working. How do you just think of nothing? It sounds contradictory."  
  
The raven coo'd and Hedwig hooted as if they were talking to Harry. "I wish I could understand you two. Snape, not you, my teacher thinks I'm weak because I act on my emotions. I'm a person, I've got feelings. Not like him, he's hard and cold like some kind of reptile in the dead of winter. He bullies me like my dad and my godfather used to bully him. But I'm not my dad, I don't deserve that. He thinks I'm spoiled and big headed because I'm famous. Do I live like I'm famous? I'd be really screwed up if I didn't always know deep in my heart how much my mum loved me. I've got her green eyes, you know. I'll bet I have her heart, too." With that out of his system, Harry yawned and laid his head back on the pillow, soothed by the soft cooing and hooting between the birds.  
  
"Hedwig?" Snape coo'd.  
  
"Yes?" Hedwig hooted back.  
  
"I tried to talk to a cat animagus today."  
  
"Harry's transfiguration teacher, then."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I guess I sound like a typical bird to her. I think she wanted to eat me."  
  
"Don't bother me with this."  
  
"This is important."  
  
"Not so far."  
  
"Harry said you can talk to small animals. You warned them about his cousin."  
  
"I am a magical creature. I can communicate directly with other birds and animals. You are a wizard, currently in the form of a bird. An ordinary bird because you're not an animagus. Ordinary creatures cannot communicate directly across species. Natural enemies or not, what they don't know by instinct, they learn to read and influence by behavior."  
  
"Then shouldn't I have been able to understand what she said?"  
  
"I've never talked to her in her cat form. I don't know how well she pays attention. Sorry."  
  
To be continued...  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Author's Notes: A big thank you to my reviewers: zol, relative1983, Anne, Lady S, Andromeda Snape-Malfoy, ShiTiger, WittchWay, yasha, KC, Mikee, Unseen Watcher, penny, Anora, Alynna Lis Eachann, spacecatdet, Breanna, M. C. R., chickens, Kateri1, ataraxis, Chrissie, lilith, samson, Sky, Gina , dave gerecke, athenakitty, JilLLsTeR, Emortis13, Luna Potter/Took, anon. A couple names hadn't shown up yet before I uploaded.  
  
I've never had so many reviews after only one chapter. Perhaps I should also thank FFN for their problems, leaving my story near the top of the lists for so long and giving it lots of exposure time. I don't know how you guys were able to log in for signed reviews, I kept getting a 'login disabled' message. The second chapter was ready to upload when I put up the first, but I wanted to see how it was received.  
  
Anon & Jillster: Thanks for your comments, I did make adjustments in later chapters. Unseen Watcher called it an empathy fic...excellent description of my intent.  
  
Dave: Sorry about blowing off details on the air rifle/paint gun. I don't know much about them, I just know that you can load paint pellets into them.  
  
On comments that the story was moving too fast. I only planned 5, maybe 6 chapters at the most. I don't think it's as well written as it could be but I needed to get this out of my head so I can get back to working on my tax returns and to my other story. I should have heeded my own advice: Don't grow up, it just messes up your priorities. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Raven  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JKR, various publishers of the HP series. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 3 (uploaded 3/8/04)  
  
Hagrid's rock cake lasted him a long time because it wasn't until the day before his birthday that he was down to crumbs. He had offered the last crumbs to Hedwig and Snape first. They blinked at the offer and didn't take any from the napkin.  
  
"You guys must know something I don't about Hagrid's cooking," Harry chuckled. "It's not that bad."  
  
Snape shook his head, 'Can't say I've had the pleasure.'  
  
Harry laid back on his bed with his hands under his head and thought out loud "Mrs. Weasley sends pasties or a pie and Ron always gets me Every Flavour Beans for my birthday. He's so creative when it comes to gift giving, isn't he, Hedwig." Hoot. Coo.  
  
Snape coo'd, "I hate those jelly beans. What's worse is the Headmaster's bloody lemon sherbets."  
  
"You're a picky eater. It's a good thing you finally decided to eat frog legs and bread crumbs," Hedwig hooted.  
  
"I'm eating for my survival but I draw the line at mice. Although, there is one rat in particular whose limbs I'd like to tear apart."  
  
"It's better than avian mush."  
  
Harry laughed, "Anybody would think I've gone nutters having conversations with a couple of birds. They would definitely think I've gone mad if I told them you were talking back to me."  
  
"Hedwig, I have an idea," Snape continued.  
  
"Go on, you."  
  
"Do you know any parrots? Perhaps a parrot could communicate for me—"  
  
"Stop there," Hedwig interrupted. "Parrots are smart, but they have to first hear the sounds they are supposed to imitate. Your message is going to sound like a nasal squawk-squawk." Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo.  
  
"Nasal? You, you're laughing at me!" Snape snapped his beak shut and tucked it under his wing to brood a while.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Ron ran up to meet Harry he walked up to the Burrow behind Arthur Weasley. "Is this him? Is this Snape?" Harry gave Ginny a quick little hug, then gave Mrs. Weasley a big hug and a peck on the cheek.  
  
'A reunion, how touching.' Snape watched calmly from Hedwig's cage.  
  
"Hiya, Harry," Charlie shook hands with the new arrival.  
  
"Hiya, Charlie, long time no see. On holiday?"  
  
"Yup, so this is Snape. Ron's read your letters to us about him. Are you sure it's a raven?"  
  
"Looks like a raven, squawks like a raven. Why?"  
  
"From the sound of your letters, he's too tame to be an ordinary raven. Charlie held the cage up to eye level for a close inspection."  
  
"Tame?" Harry laughed, "Only as long as he gets his way. Otherwise he's a snarky git."  
  
Ron laughed hysterically, "Ya, are you sure it's a raven? His beak is almost as big as a toucan's." Snape spread his wings and squawked angrily at Harry's best friend, '50 points from Gryffindor!'  
  
"I love it, he looks just like Professor Snape if he were a bird. I must admit, though, I always saw him more as a big bat." Snape grabbed a hold of the cage door with his beak and started rattling it. 'Let me out of here, I'll show you a bird from a bat!'  
  
Charlie shook his head. "He's most definitely a magical creature, Harry. He understands what we're saying. Are you going to keep him?"  
  
"I'll let him decide that, but I wouldn't mind if he stuck around." Once inside, Harry asked, "Hey, Charlie, can I borrow your broom later? My Firebolt got locked up at Hogwarts last year and I really miss flying."  
  
"Sure. I heard about that. No problem, mate. Let's try to fit in a bit of Quidditch while you're here, too." Charlie winked, "We'll get you ready to beat this year's Slytherin team."  
  
'I don't think so, Weasley.' Snape squawked and shook out his feathers, causing Harry to laugh.  
  
"I think Snape's rooting for the Slytherin team," Harry snorted.  
  
Ron pointed at the green paint still on the raven's head laughed, "Yeh, he's got the colors for it." Snape snapped at Ron's finger but couldn't get past the cage wires. "Whoa, he's as vicious as the greasy ol' git, too." Ron's teasing was clearly winding up the shiny black bird, as he got noisier and started beating his wings inside the cage.  
  
Harry was afraid Snape might hurt himself, so he covered up the cage and ran up the stairs to Ron's room. "Shh, calm down. It's nothing personal to you." Harry had him out of Hedwig's cage and cradled against his chest when Charlie walked into the room. Snape was a bit skittish and jumped in surprise, but Harry held him firmly. "Hey, Charlie, long time no see," Harry grinned. "Shhh, it's okay."  
  
Charlie held a hand out to the raven, "I'd like to take a look at his wing, if you don't mind." Harry winced when Snape attempted to take big bite of Charlie's finger, 'Get away from me Weasley .' CHOMP. **GAG** But Charlie reacted by shoving his finger deeper into the bird's mouth and it wasn't able to bite down with any leverage.  
  
"See that, Harry? I'm sure you have the reflexes to do that. He can't clamp down on my finger, so it's just a squeeze rather than the chunk of skin you would lose if he could have chomped down with the tip of his beak. Comes in handy with baby dragons."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"These bandages are dirty. How long has this splint been on?" Charlie gently isolated Snape's injured wing as Snape tried to get a better bite. But every time Snape opened his mouth wider, it was actually Charlie who found a more comfortable position for his finger.  
  
"A bit over a week, I guess. Between cat and dogs trying to eat him, he's been through a lot with me."  
  
Snape thought, 'You should be more careful with me, Potter.'  
  
"It's definitely time to change it then. It'll give me a chance to see if it's set properly," Charlie stated.  
  
"Thanks, Charlie. Shhh, Snape this is Charlie. He works with animals, mostly dragons. Be good for him and let him look at your wing, okay? That a boy." Harry stroked and calmed the black bird.  
  
Snape was still and quiet while he was checked out and rewrapped. "Great job, Harry. It looks like it was a simple fracture and it's healing straight. Couldn't get the paint off his head, eh?"  
  
"You should have seen him before. He wouldn't let me scrub his head. Do you think it can come out with magic?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, Harry. I'd rather not attempt it and end up disfiguring him." Snape shuddered at Charlie's words. "Has he been eating all right?"  
  
"He wouldn't eat at first and got really weak. Hagrid's formula did the trick. I got him to eat frog legs by boiling them first. My aunt gave me about a handful of birdseed on my birthday when no more would fit into the back yard feeder."  
  
"Oh that's nice," Charlie said.  
  
Snape thought, 'Why did you word it that way Potter? He missed the point that it was your birthday present. Honestly a handful of birdseed, why bother at all.'  
  
"He wouldn't eat it until Hedwig showed him it was safe." Harry chuckled as he stroked down the bird's neck down to its tail feathers.  
  
"Harry!!" Hermione called ahead before running through the bedroom door, arms open for a hug.  
  
Leaving Snape on the bedroom desk Harry got up. "Hiya," Harry beamed and while they hugged, Crookshanks padded in behind her, RRREEEOOOOWWWW!! SQUAWK!! Hisss!  
  
"Crookshanks, NO!" Hermione scolded.  
  
"Snape!" Harry broke the hug and turned to scoop up the black bird as the cat's claw came down across the raven's head. He snatched the bird in time but got three scratches across the back of his hand. "Oww!"  
  
"Hermione, get Crooks out of here, please," Harry held the freaked out bird firmly despite the noise and flapping. 'POTTER! I told you to be more careful!' Snape screamed, '50 points from Gryffindor! Hell, 100 points from Gryffindor, it was Granger's bloody cat!'  
  
"Shhh, it's okay. Shhhh." Harry spoke softly. "He's gone now. I've got you."  
  
Charlie watched this from Ron's bed, "Harry, you should consider a career with animals."  
  
"Charlie, he's scratched. Can you help me clean it?"  
  
"Hang on, Mum has an ointment. You're scratched too, mate." He left the room through the door and was back with a pop. Curiously, the bird didn't react when Charlie apparated into the room but Harry jumped. "Did you see that, Harry?"  
  
"See what?" They talked while Charlie treated Snape's scratch. Harry put ointment on his own scratches.  
  
"He wasn't surprised when I apparated. You were."  
  
"What's that mean?"  
  
"It means he's used to wizards apparating. You jumped because you're not."  
  
"Do you think he belongs to a wizard? That reminds me. I found, rather Hedwig found, someone's wand." Harry pulled out the 'borrowed' wand. He held it out for Charlie, but Snape attacked Charlie's hand as he reached for it. 'Idiot boy, don't give it to him. Get away! Don't touch my wand,' Snape snapped at Charlie.  
  
"It's okay, Harry. Give it to Professor Dumbledore at tonight's meeting."  
  
"Meeting? I'm going to a meeting?"  
  
"You're invited to a meeting of the Order tonight." Charlie slapped Harry's shoulder.  
  
Inside, Snape was ecstatic at the news, 'Yes. Good, a meeting of the Order. This is my opportunity. Dumbledore will be there, as well as a number transfiguration experts. Potter, I'm going with you.'  
  
"Wicked!" Ron said from the door frame. He held two brooms in his hands. "Come on, Harry, let's go flying before supper."  
  
"Coming," Harry said as he tried to put Snape into the cage. Snape stepped up and climbed to the top of the cage. 'No,' Snape thought, 'I am not your prisoner.'  
  
"Bad bird, go inside." Harry tried to pick the bird up again, but Snape snapped at Harry's hand. 'Leave me up here. I have got to think of a plan.'  
  
"Get inside, boy. If I leave you out, Crookshanks might try again to eat you."  
  
Snape stepped up on Harry's hand. "Good bird." But when he tried to put the bird into the cage, it ran up his arm and perched on his shoulder. When Harry tried to pick it up again, Snape hopped on top of his head and sat down in his black nest, 'Take me with you.'  
  
Harry sighed. Charlie chuckled, "I don't think he's going back into the cage. Take him with you. His talons should be strong enough to hang onto the broom and he needs to exercise his wings."  
  
Harry moaned, "I really don't want him along."  
  
Snape hopped down to Harry's shoulder and coo'd into his ear, "This will be interesting. Let's go."  
  
"Fine, let's go flying then, Snape."  
  
Ginny joined Ron and Harry in flying circles around the Burrow. Hermione watched from the ground as Crookshanks took to chasing gnomes. Even Snape gripped the end of Harry's broomstick and spread his wings to feel the rush of air against his body. Charlie had more practice at bandaging little wings, so his result wasn't nearly as bulky and heavy as Harry's splint job. At one point, Harry's aerial maneuver was too much for the raven and the black bird lost his grip on the broomstick.  
  
"Damn you, Potter! No need to get fancy," Snape squawked, "CAT! Potter! CAT!" As he fluttered toward the ground, Crookshanks ran to where he thought the bird would land. When the raven spotted the cat, Snape tried to get more lift by flapping desperately but he was weighted down and lopsided by the bandages on the injured wing. Being the star seeker he was, Harry was able to dive and put his hand out for Snape to land on before getting within a foot of the cat's best reach. Snape huffed on the broomstick, 'Nice catch, Potter.'  
  
Back inside after flying, Harry found Hedwig had returned from her deliveries and was back in her own cage. Not having any other place safe enough to put the raven, Harry allowed him to ride around on his shoulder. "I hope you don't mind, Hedwig." The white owl hooted her consent. It sounded like Snape coo'd his thanks, as well.  
  
Harry really didn't want Snape to join them at the supper table, but Snape noisily refused to be put down. Not only did he keep an eye out for Crookshanks, he had one out on Ron as well. "Harry, he keeps giving me the evil eye," Ron complained.  
  
Harry only laughed, "He's acting strange since we got here. Once the locks were off my school trunk, I got my wand out but every time I try to put the 'borrowed' one away, he kept biting and scratching at my hand."  
  
'Take a hint, Potter,' the raven coo'd, 'and pass the potatoes.' Harry fed the black bird some carrot off his fork. Mrs. Weasley made a disapproving face, but didn't say anything as the black bird ate over the napkin on Harry's shoulder. 'Don't look at me like that, Molly Weasley. This beats boiled frog legs any day.'  
  
Arthur Weasley looked up from his plate, "Borrowed wand, Harry?"  
  
Charlie answered for him, as Harry had just taken a mouthful of potatoes. "Harry's owl found a wand with 'SS' engraved into the handle. The raven has insisted Harry use it since his was locked up by his uncle."  
  
"Insist? A raven insist?" Ron sputtered. "Stop staring at me, stupid bird."  
  
"Ron! Manners please, we have guests," Mrs. Weasley scolded.  
  
"Wha', Harry and Hermione aren't guests, they're family," was Ron's muffled reply.  
  
Harry finished the story, "I think the raven might belong to this SS fellow. Has anyone gone missing, Mr. Weasley." The Weasley patriarch nearly choked on his potatoes, and reached for his drink, waving off the question for the time being. Mrs. Weasley piled more food onto Harry's plate.  
  
"When's the meeting, Dad," Ginny asked. "Can I go, too?"  
  
"Yes, you four are traveling by portkey with me to the meeting destination. We are no longer using Sirius's house, as it is tied up in probate at the moment. Everyone else will apparate to the meeting. Meanwhile, you kids have a bit of time to do some homework."  
  
Once the table was cleared, books and parchment covered the table as the four students got to work. Snape paced the table and would look down at the work, 'You have got a lot of catching up to do, Potter. Get busy. Weasley, doodles do not count toward the length of your essay. Granger, you didn't dot your eyes. (peck, peck)'  
  
Ron's face screwed up, "Eww, Harry, your bird even hovers over our work like Professor Snape. Damn good thing I can't understand what he's saying. I notice he doesn't say anything to you, Hermione."  
  
"What are you working on, anyway?" Harry asked Hermione. "I thought you finished your assignments."  
  
"Harry, Snape is pecking at my essay. Shoo. Anyway I'm adding another six inches to my Potions essay. Are you taking Potions this year, Ron?" Hermione looked up at Ron.  
  
"ARRRGGHHH. Apparently not," Ron stood up from the table, causing his chair to fall back. On Ron's paper was a huge turd from the raven, which was now hopping to the other side of the table. SQUAWK SQUAWK, 'Hahaha, understand me now, Weasley?'  
  
"Bad bird!" Harry giggled.  
  
Ginny giggled too, "I think you understand him now, Ron!"  
  
"Yeh, well he's going to understand me when I run a spit through his tail and hang him across the barbeque pit," Ron said angrily as he balled up his parchment and threw it at the bird. It grazed Snape's tail feathers as he hopped off the table in time, into Harry's lap, 'Missed me, Weasley!'  
  
They worked until Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen, "Okay, kids, time to go. Put your books away, we'll be coming home late. Harry, do you have a jacket?"  
  
"No, ma'am, but I'll be all right."  
  
"I won't hear of it, Harry. Here, dear." she draped a large windbreaker over Harry's shoulders. "It used to be Charlie's."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."  
  
'Yes, thank you Molly,' Snape thought as he hopped into a front pocket.  
  
"Hey, you're not coming, Snape." Harry tried to pull the bird out of the large pocket, but Snape pecked at his hands. "Ow, stop that! Argh, all right, but you have to be quiet or I'm giving you to Ron for a barbeque."  
  
'Idle threats, Potter,' the raven thought, "idle threats."  
  
"Look here, Harry." Ron held up the parchment he had been working on since he threw the last one at the bird. It was a picture of their esteemed Potions Master, easily identified by his long hooked nose. There was a streak of green on the right side of his long straight black hair, a nasty gash across his left cheek. His left arm was hidden in a white sling against the black, flowing robes. He was holding his wand, complete with 'SS' on the handle, in his right hand. Ron was laughing hard. "For you, mate. I even autographed it."  
  
Harry laughed and showed it to the raven, whose head was sticking out the top of the pocket, 'Don't lose that, Potter. I can use it later to incriminate him. Snape ducked back into the safety of the pocket. Now being rushed by Mrs. Weasley, Harry rolled up the drawing and put it in another pocket.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny gathered out on the front lawn around Mr. Weasley. Holding out a tartan pouch, Arthur tapped it with his wand to activate the portkey. The four Hogwarts students reached out to touch it and felt that familiar pull at their navel as everything around them started to swirl.  
  
To be continued...  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed: Lucky, Alynna Lis Eachann, Lady S, yugure3, M.C.R., preety-lady-serenity, zol, Ms. Padfoot, lillinfields, athenakitty, RavenPotterBlack, Sky, Bronwyn, Jc, Emortis13, KC, Kateri1, Anora. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Raven  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JKR, various publishers of the HP series. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 4 (uploaded 3/12/04)  
  
Harry swayed as his feet found solid ground. They arrived at an old castle set on a hillside with a view of the loch. At first Harry didn't see the castle because it was hidden against the side of the plush mountain by thick ivy. Once they passed the heavy wooden doors, the entryway opened into an opulent sitting room. "Where are we? Who lives here?" Harry whispered to Charlie. He got a shrug in return.  
  
"Come in, do come in," Dumbledore greeted the new arrivals. There are refreshments against the wall. Please take a seat." Rows of chairs were arranged to face a small raised stage, on which a podium was centered. The room seemed to grow bigger as more people arrived.  
  
"Hi, Neville," Ginny smiled.  
  
"Hi guys, you've met my gran before, right?" Neville held his hand out toward the gray-haired lady with a faded vulture on her hat and red handbag. While Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione were reintroduced, Snape started getting restless in the pocket and squawked. 'Potter unzip this pocket, let me out!'  
  
Neville looked around and whispered to Harry, "Is that Snape?"  
  
Softly, Harry asked, "How do you know about Snape?"  
  
"Ron told me," Neville whispered back. Harry opened the pocket and lifted the black bird to his shoulder, "Shhh."  
  
"Don't you shush me, Potter. Give me a better vantage." SQUAWK! When Neville's grandmother leaned in to get a closer look at the black bird, Snape freaked at the life-sized stuffed vulture on Neville's grandmother's hat, he flapped his wings and stood defensively as tall as he could, snapping his beak at the hat décor.  
  
As everyone laughed, Harry pulled the raven into his chest, "It's okay, boy. It's just a hat. Shhh."  
  
'That hat, I hate that hat!' Snape squawked.  
  
Luna tapped Harry on the shoulder, "Harry, this is my dad. Daddy, this is Harry Potter."  
  
Harry put Snape back up on his shoulder to shake hands, "Mr. Lovegood, I'd really like to thank you for printing those articles last semester."  
  
"Not at all, my boy. Wow, Harry Potter, as I live and breathe," Luna's father said in awe, pumping Harry's hand endlessly. "I am so happy to finally to meet you, Harry. Luna tells me so little about you."  
  
'Enough already, the boy's head won't be able to fit through the fireplace,' thought Snape.  
  
Luna asked, "Is this Snape?"  
  
"Yeh, did Ron tell you too?" Harry hushed.  
  
'I am going to get that Weasley,' Snape mentally noted.  
  
"No, Ginny did. Hi Professor." Luna lifted her hand to pet the bird, but pulled it back when Snape snapped at her. 'I'll get that Weasley, too. Move along Potter.'  
  
"Well, um, nice meeting you, Mr. Lovegood. Please excuse me, I have to find Professor Dumbledore." Harry broke the long handshake to find a seat.  
  
As Harry and Ron took seats in the front row, Dumbledore walked up to them. "Hello, Harry, how has your summer been?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Hello, Professor. Actually, it wasn't as boring as it might have been if I didn't have this little guy to take care of." Harry pointed to the raven riding his shoulder. "My cousin got an air rifle before his birthday and he's been shooting paint pellets at cats and birds in the neighborhood. This poor little guy broke his wing falling out of the tree."  
  
"Ahh, yes. Hagrid told me about Professor Snape." Dumbledore offered his hand and the black bird climbed on and started cooing. "Hello there, Mr. Raven."  
  
'Headmaster, it's me, Severus Snape. Look at me, take a closer look!'  
  
Harry leaned into the headmaster and whispered, "Is Professor Snape coming? I don't want to be seen calling this bird by his name in front of him."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled, "I understand."  
  
"Well he put up an argument when I thought of calling him Sirius," Snape shook out his feathers at hearing Harry say that, "and he was quite agreeable to being called Professor Snape."  
  
"Arthur tells me you found a wand."  
  
'Yes, Potter, show him my wand.'  
  
"Oh, yeh!" Harry pulled out the 'borrowed' wand and presented it to the Headmaster.  
  
"Whoa!" Ron said in surprise. "He's letting Professor Dumbledore take the wand."  
  
In fact, the raven jumped to Dumbledore's other hand, the one that was now holding the wand, and turned around several times. Snape pecked at the engraved initials on the handle, 'Me, I'm S.S., it's me.'  
  
"Look at that," Ron gaped at the raven's behavior.  
  
"Harry, this is Professor Snape's wand. He's been missing for several weeks." Dumbledore declared. The raven spread its wings and bobbed it's head. 'Yes, good, now make the connection.'  
  
Ron laughed, "Well there you are! Harry found Snape and he's had him all this time." The bird had stopped turning around on Dumbledore's hand to glare at the lanky red-head who was doubled over and stomping his feet. 'How does he do that?' Snape wondered.  
  
"Ooo, the evil eye again," Ron snickered. Dumbledore sighed and pocketed Snape's wand.  
  
"I have to start the meeting now, Harry, but I want to talk with you later. Here, please take your bird." Harry put his hand out. It was obvious the raven didn't want to leave Dumbledore. 'No, don't go! Albus! Headmaster?' Harry put the black bird back into his pocket and dropped in half a biscuit after it.  
  
Harry didn't learn anything from the meeting that he didn't already know from reading the Daily Prophet or from his day with the Weasleys. The meeting was basically a recruitment meeting for the adults, but the D.A. Club was introduced. That's why Harry and his fellow club members were there with their parents. Snape had made his way back to Harry's lap. Towards the end of the meeting Dumbledore announced that the school was still looking for a DADA teacher for the new year and possibly a substitute potions teacher. That's when he announced that Severus Snape had gone missing, asked for information and urged vigilance. "Constant vigilance!" Moody seconded from the back of the room.  
  
When Snape's name was mentioned, the raven jumped off of Harry's lap with a loud squawk and started running and flapping toward the stage. 'I'm here! Change me back, Headmaster!' Ron yelled, "Look out, there goes Snape!" Dumbledore shrugged and ended the meeting, as the chatter started after the laughter died out.  
  
But Harry quickly recaptured the bird and held it by its talons. Charlie's instruction earlier that day helped Harry in handling the black bird without suffering injury to his fingers. However, he was unable to keep it quiet.  
  
Dumbledore put his arm around Harry's shoulder, "Harry, your bird is quite a character. How about that meeting now? Follow me, please." The tall white-haired wizard led the teen to an adjoining meeting room. There was a large table in the center, surrounded by chairs. Astrological charts and wizarding maps were hanging from the walls. Unfortunately, Harry didn't have a chance to get a better look, because he was soon followed by Arthur Weasley, Mad-Eye Moody, and Professor McGonagall. Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix rode in on the headmaster's shoulder.  
  
Before everyone had taken their seat, Dumbledore had already started talking. "Harry, as I mentioned in the meeting, Professor Snape has been missing for several weeks now. I am certain you have found his wand."  
  
Harry took a seat, but the bird squawked in his pocket and poked him in the stomach. As soon as the pocket was unzipped, the raven jumped out onto Harry's lap, then onto the table. "Sorry, about the raven, sir. He's had a few scares and hasn't let me out of his sight since we got to the Burrow."  
  
"Okay, Harry," McGonagall interrupted, "but how did you get Professor Snape's wand?"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am, I was getting to that. The night after I found Snape, this Snape, Hedwig went on her night hunt and came back with the wand. I asked her to show me where she found the wand and she flew out to the tree in the front yard. There was a splotch of green paint, on the tree trunk where she flew to. I think that's where the raven got shot down by my cousin."  
  
"May I see the wand, Albus?" Alastor Moody asked. When he was handed the wand, Snape squawked and ran across the table, 'No, not priori incantato. Albus, don't let him!'  
  
"Harry, control your bird," Moody gruffed. Harry reached out and pulled Snape back with both hands.  
  
"Alastor, just the last spell please," Dumbledore asked.  
  
Moody grumbled, but complied. "Protego. It was Protego. It seems he was in a duel."  
  
Moody stood up at a large map of London spread on a wall of the meeting room and used his wand as a pointer. "We know that Snape was last seen at the Leaky Cauldron and left about 4am. Muggle authorities were called for a drunken disturbance in Hyde Park shortly afterwards. The descriptions of the group match that of a group of wizards in black robes. They were gone before the constables arrived. Witnesses say they vanished into thin air."  
  
"Sir, did Professor Snape have a raven?" asked Harry.  
  
"No, Harry. Why?" the Headmaster, replied.  
  
"Well, Charlie said this bird may be used to being around wizards. I think there's some kind of link to the wand because he seems very protective of it. I just thought this raven might belong to the owner of the wand."  
  
While the wizards discussed Snape's whereabouts and tried to track him on the map, the raven was having his own discussion with Dumbledore's phoenix.  
  
"Fawkes," Snape coo'd, "can you understand me?"  
  
"How do you know my name, Raven?"  
  
"I am Severus Snape. I was hexed into this form. Please help me get someone to understand. Can you communicate with Dumbledore?"  
  
"Not directly." The phoenix trilled as if it were giggling, "How did you get young Master Harry to call you by your name?"  
  
"It is a coincidence. He's calling me after his potions professor as a joke. He doesn't really know." Snape hopped off the table, into Harry's lap and pecked at the pocket with Ron's drawing. Harry pulled out the scroll and placed it and the black bird on the table. Snape picked at the rolled up picture and pushed it toward the phoenix. "Look at this picture, the Weasley boy drew this as a joke on his professor, as well."  
  
Fawkes hopped down and strutted across the table, his feathers dragging gracefully behind him. Not able to unroll it himself, he walked to Professor McGonagall with it and flew to her shoulder for a better vantage. She unrolled it and immediately her shoulders trembled in quiet laughter. Snape ran to her hand and pecked at the picture, 'Minerva, please transfigure me back. This (peck) is me,' then looked back at her.  
  
"Harry," she whispered, with pursed lips and a wrinkled nose, "please take your bird."  
  
As Snape was lifted off McGonagall's hand, he looked at the phoenix, "Fawkes, she doesn't understand."  
  
"Nice picture," Fawkes trilled. McGonagall allowed the picture to roll up on itself and pushed it across the table toward Harry.  
  
Fawkes swooped from her shoulder to pick up the parchment and landed on Dumbledore's shoulder. The headmaster unrolled the drawing and chuckled. Snape was waddling his way to Dumbledore and did the same peck-and-glare that he did with McGonagall. Dumbledore leaned over to the transfiguration professor, "Minerva, do have a chat with young Mr. Weasley about teasing his professors." She nodded, lips thinned to hide her smile.  
  
"No! Use logic, Albus! Moody, what about vigilance? PAY ATTENTION!" Snape squawked and beat his wings on the table furiously.  
  
"Harry, control your bird," Moody snarled, "or I'll transfigure him into Severus Snape and end this blasted hunt. I've never trusted him. And I'm only doing this as a personal favor to you, Albus. I honestly don't know what redeeming features you see in that snarky git."  
  
'Yes! Yes! Transfigure me!' Snape squawked excitedly and held his wings spread.  
  
Once again, Snape found himself in Harry's pocket. It was zipped shut this time and the raven couldn't move. 'No!' Snape sighed, 'not like this.'  
  
That night, while Harry and Ron slept. Snape coo'd from his shoebox, "Hedwig, are you awake?"  
  
"Of course, I'm nocturnal." Hedwig hooted back softly.  
  
Snape told her about the meeting with Dumbledore and his conversation with Fawkes. "Mr. Potter left the drawing on the desk. Please take it to the headmaster in the morning. If he won't take it, perhaps Fawkes can get through to him. It's unbelievable how dense that old man can be." Snape turned around and plucked one of his longest tail feathers. "UGH! Ow! Take this with you too, please."  
  
"He's a busy man, Professor," Hedwig hooted, "He has owls flying in and out of his office all the time. I hate standing in queues."  
  
Hedwig arrived at the teacher's table at breakfast time. "Hello, there. You're Harry's owl, aren't you?" Dumbledore offered Hedwig a bite of melon from his fruit cup. "Not this again. Why is Harry sending this to me? " the old wizard spoke softly to the owl. Hedwig shook her head slowly. "Not from Harry? From who, then?" Hedwig picked up the raven's tail feather, which had fallen out of the scroll when Dumbledore unrolled it, and presented it to the headmaster. "A feather from the raven?"  
  
Watching the headmaster and the white owl, Sibyll Trelawney, put the picture with the shiny black feather and gasped, "Headmaster, a raven is an omen of death. Is somebody warning us of Severus's death? Are we any closer to finding him after last night's developments? I'm sorry I couldn't attend the meeting last night."  
  
If Hedwig could have rolled her eyes and slapped her forehead, she would have. Instead, she shook her head from side to side and ruffled her feathers. She climbed onto the headmaster's hand and tried to point at the green streak in the hair of the wizard in the picture. Hedwig hooted, "Don't listen to her! Besides, she gives me the creeps."  
  
"Severus, Severus, where are you?" Tired, Dumbledore shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. Hedwig hooted and pointed at Ron's signature, but did not have the headmaster's attention.  
  
"Whatcha got there, Perfesser?" Hagrid over up from his seat across the table.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "Harry's raven tried to give this drawing to me last night. Young Mr. Weasley drew it as a caricature of Severus because Harry is calling the bird Professor Snape."  
  
Hagrid chuckled, "Maybe th' raven's trying t' tell ya somethin'."  
  
"I only wish I knew what it was, Hagrid." Dumbledore sighed.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Harry buried himself in his summer assignments. If he walked away for more than a half hour, the black bird would squawk and fuss until Harry sat back down in front of his books. Snape paced across the desk or table where Harry worked. In fact, Snape was practically inseparable from Harry. If Harry started to walk away for any reason, the raven would raise such a ruckus that Harry had to pick him up. Snape especially tried to avoid Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon, for it was very irritating.  
  
His first meeting with Pig was the last one he wanted: "Hi I'm Pig, well actually it's really Pigwidgeon, but they call me Pig for short. What's your name? Why are your feathers so black? Do you use anything to keep them so shiny? The oils must make your feathers very heavy, but you look waterproof. Does Harry spray you with cold water? Sometimes Ron sprays me with water when I don't settle down. I like Ron. Do you like Ron? How about Harry? Harry is very nice to me." The little owl spoke very fast and didn't even pause for a breath.  
  
SQUAWK!! "SHUT UP!"  
  
"That's not very nice. You're not a nice bird. Are you even a raven? Your nose is as big as a toucan's, but a toucan's colors are on its beak, not on its head. I've never met a toucan before, come to think of it, I've never met a raven before, either. Maybe you're a bat—"  
  
SQUAWK! SQUAWK! "POTTER GET OVER HERE!!!!"  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Harry, take a break," Ron bounced into the bedroom where Harry was doing homework. "let's play wizard's chess."  
  
"I've got a lot of catching up to do, Ron."  
  
"C'mon, I'll make it a quick and painless death. You've been working hard since you got here."  
  
"Are you all done with your assignments?" Harry ran his hands through his hair and messed it up more.  
  
"Yeh, but Hermione thinks I need to write another foot for charms. She's a taskmaster, she is."  
  
"So is Snape," Harry pointed to the raven. "You're right. I need a break, but kill me quickly so I can get back to transfiguration."  
  
"Yes!" Ron pumped his arm and retrieved his chess set from his trunk. He set it up on the bed, where Harry joined him, taking blacks. Snape watched the game progress from Harry's shoulder. Ron quickly had Harry stumped and was ready to pounce  
  
Harry moved his hand over his queen, but Snape hopped off Harry's shoulder to his lap, then to his hand. 'It's a trap, Potter,' thought Snape. The pieces protested when Snape picked up the king with his beak and dropped it. Snape was gently pulled back to Harry's lap, and once again, Harry was about to move the queen. Snape squawked and hopped onto Harry's hand to nip at his knuckles.  
  
"Ow, stupid bird!" Squawk! "Fine, he has me in check already, I'll move the king," Harry announced. "Happy?"  
  
Ron slapped his forehead and took Harry's queen, but the game lasted another hour with Harry accepting Snape's advice, of sorts, to eventually win the game. "Hey, I did it! I beat you!" Squawk! "Sorry, WE beat ya, Ron."  
  
Ron laughed, "Whatcha talkin' about mate? Snape called all the moves and kept you from falling into my traps."  
  
"Well, well, maybe Weasley is capable of insight after all," Snape coo'd with satisfaction. He strutted a victory lap around the chessboard, knocking the remaining chess pieces around.  
  
"I need to get back to my assignments. Call me for supper, mate. Maybe we can go flying after supper."  
  
"You got it," Ron called as he left the room, "thanks for the game." As the redhead reached the door, he turned around, "Hey, let's go to Diagon Alley tomorrow and visit Fred and George at their shop."  
  
"Great! I'd like that," Harry beamed.  
  
"Wicked! I'll send Pig ahead and warn them," Ron bounced out of sight.  
  
Harry sat back down at the desk with a heavy sigh. "Well, Professor, what should I work on next?" Snape hopped down to the desk from Harry's shoulder and pulled out the parchment with potions assignments.  
  
"I don't have to do those, silly bird. I'm not taking NEWT level potions. I only managed an A on my OWLS and it's not good enough. I'm not bad at potions, really. I might actually enjoy it if my professor wasn't always singling me out and making snide, personal comments. I guess I'll have to change my plans of becoming an auror someday." Harry pushed the parchment aside, along with the bird, and pulled out his transfiguration notebooks.  
  
'Merlin help us if Harry Potter becomes an auror. Who would save us from Harry Potter?' Snape thought, as he turned to preen under his wing.  
  
To be continued...  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: My thanks go out to my wonderful reviewers: moonlight4 (three at once!), lucky, eth, Emortis13, SilverDragonHawk, tall oaks, queenie77, Daintress, chickens, lillinfields, preety-lady-serenity, blubb-blubb, Anna Taure, Anne, esrinthly, searanger, Alynna Lis Eachann, Kateri1, ataraxis, Anora, athenakitty, Ms. Padfoot.  
  
I really appreciate your comments, no matter how long or short. Your reviews are truly inspiring. I've been trying upload this chapter for the last 24 hours, but FFN has not been cooperating with me. I don't know if the next chapter will be the last, as originally planned. Since I finished my taxes, my chapters have been getting longer and I had to push a whole section into the next.chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5

The Raven  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JKR, various publishers of the HP series. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 5 (uploaded 3/15/04)  
  
Harry and Ron got permission from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to floo to Fred and George's flat above their shop at 93 Diagon Alley. As Harry walked down the stairs into Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes with the raven on his shoulder, "Harry!" the freckled red-head looked up from the counter and offered his hand. "George, come look who's here."  
  
"Hiya, Fred. Can I go back there?" Harry looked hopeful.  
  
"Sure, partner," Fred grinned. "Is Ginny coming?"  
  
"She's spending the day with Luna. Maybe she'll drop in later. Hey, how's business?"  
  
"Hello, Snapey," George tried to pet the raven, but got snapped at when he got too close. Squawk! 'Troublemaker, don't call me Snapey.'  
  
"You named him appropriately." George backed away. "Anyway, business is booming."  
  
From the storefront, Fred yelled out, "Don't say booming when you're sitting in front of that cauldron."  
  
The boys laughed. George continued, "Hey, I'm making another batch of canary creams. But I have to go down the Alley for more cooking chocolate. Would you mind the cauldron?"  
  
"Sure, what do I have to do?"  
  
"Wait," Fred came in, "before you start, I pulled work permits for you and Ron so that you can do underage magic while you're working in Diagon Alley. Hang on to that, mate. Ron's been helping every Saturday, so he has his already."  
  
"Brilliant!" Harry smiled, as he unrolled the small parchment.  
  
"Here's the recipe," George pointed to the handwritten parchment on the workbench. "This is the next step," George pointed again. I'll be back in a POP," George winked and disapparated.  
  
Harry measured each ingredient carefully before adding it to the cauldron, following each instruction to the letter. He was about to add the canary tail feather but Snape squawked and hopped down to the counter to peck at the recipe. Harry picked up the bird and reread the instructions out loud. "Add finely chopped canary tail feather. I was about to do that." The bird squawked and pecked again. "But first lower the cauldron temperature or it will boil over. Whew, thanks, mate."  
  
"A decent job, Potter. Just read ahead. I don't trust these Weasleys." Snape coo'd.  
  
Harry pulled out his wand to adjust the fire under the cauldron then added the chopped feathers. The raven bobbed his head and ran up Harry's arm to peer into the cauldron.  
  
Ron appeared in the doorway and pointed, "Harry, he looks over your shoulder just like Snape. Ooo, there's the glare of death." He ducked back into the front room giggling madly. 'How does he do that?' Snape thought, 'Is it any wonder nobody takes him seriously?'  
  
Harry snorted and shook his head, "Stir three times and turn off the heat. Allow to thicken. It should turn the color of canary yellow." Harry turned off the heat and looked into the cauldron, emerging with a big smile on his face, "If Snape could see me now."  
  
'Not bad, Potter.'  
  
Just then, George apparated with an armful of chocolate and threw some into a small cauldron. He looked into Harry's cauldron, and dipped a finger to taste. "Excellent job, Harry.," George tweeted, as yellow feathers sprouted. Moments later he molted back to himself.  
  
"Thanks, this is fun. What's next?" Harry rubbed his hands together.  
  
"Next, I make little balls and dip them into chocolate. Ron, man the counter. Fred, help me demonstrate." Ron took Fred's place at the counter and Fred came into the workroom. Harry stepped back and stood out of the way with Snape on his shoulder. George and Fred waved their wands like Harry had seen Mrs. Weasley do in the kitchen. Little yellow balls flew out of the cauldron and onto a sheet on the counter. Fred directed the little balls, a dozen at a time, into the cauldron of melted chocolate and onto a rack further down on the counter. They had Harry packaging the creams into gift boxes.  
  
Later, Ron joined Harry in the back when it got busy in the store, and together they made a new recipe of confections**. Well, Harry did the cooking and Ron did the packaging and taste testing. 'I supervised,' thought the black bird.  
  
They finished cleaning the cauldrons and were hanging them to dry when someone knocked on the doorframe. "Hi Harry, Ron."  
  
"Hiya Remus!," Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Your bosses are generously giving you a lunch break. Molly sent me over with sandwiches." Remus looked tired, and his pupils were still yellow and dilated from his recent transformation.  
  
"I was hoping to see you at the meeting," Harry said to Remus, as he wiped down the table. 'Missed a spot, Potter,' the raven coo'd from his perch on Harry's shoulder. Remus pointed to a spot on the table.  
  
"I really don't think anyone else missed me, but I had a rather difficult transformation this month. No wolfsbane." Lupin looked curiously at the raven when it puffed its feathers out, "It seems I have been missed a great deal."  
  
"Did you say something, Harry?"  
  
"No." Harry looked back at Remus and noticed his eyes when he came in close.  
  
"Oh," Remus furrowed his brow and sniffed at the bird.  
  
"ARGH! Werewolf wants to eat me!" Snape squawked as he hopped to Harry's other shoulder. Ron had a good laugh and got another death glare from the raven in return, 'Not funny, Weasley!'  
  
"Curious behavior." Remus took a step back. Snape peeked out from behind Harry's head.  
  
While they sat down to eat, Snape paced back and forth on Harry's shoulders. 'I think Werewolf can hear me,' Snape thought, 'On one hand, he was top of our class in transfigurations. On the other hand, BLOODY HELL, it's Lupin, the third leg of James Potter's little gang. I'll be damned if I let him find me in this condition. Double damned if he is the one to restore me.'  
  
"Stop looking at me werewolf, eat your sandwich!" Snape squawked. Naturally, Lupin only stared harder at the shiny black bird. "Potter, give me another cucumber," he coo'd into the teen's ear.  
  
Harry only heard cooing, but Remus held up a slice of cucumber to the raven. Snape lunged for the fingers and made contact. Remus pulled back and dropped the cucumber in the process. "Ow, did he get you Remus," Harry asked.  
  
"I'm fine, just a pinch. No blood spilt." Remus leaned in to whisper, "Harry, he talks."  
  
"Yeh, he seems to doesn't he?" Harry chuckled.  
  
Ron's jaw dropped, "You can understand him? Ask him his name."  
  
"I am Severus Snape," coo'd the raven.  
  
"He says he's Severus Snape," Remus replied.  
  
Ron nearly fell off his chair laughing, "I knew it!" He clapped, "I knew it!"  
  
"So what," coo'd Snape, "nobody listens to you anyway."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows, "How can you understand him?"  
  
Remus replied, "Well, as you know, your father and godfather were illegal animagi. And no, Severus, I don't mind you hearing this. They used to accompany me during my monthly transformations in their animal forms to keep me from hurting myself or others. We learned to communicate with each other, even though it was across species. Sirius, being closest in species was the first I could talk with. I lose that ability the further away I get from the full moon. So, whatever you have to say, tell me now Severus, because I may not understand you by tomorrow."  
  
'Harrumph,' Snape tucked his beak under his wing to sulk. 'Not bloody likely, werewolf.' Harry shrugged his free shoulder, "It's just a raven. It's not Professor Snape."  
  
"Naw, it's Snape." Ron shook his head, "He's just being stubborn. He's just being Snapey."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Before the first of September, Harry went to Diagon Alley to do his school shopping. He needed new clothes and a whole new set of books for his NEWT classes. He, Ron, and Ginny met up with Hermione at Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlour. "Why didn't you leave the raven at home, Harry?"  
  
Ron snickered, "Snape's in love with Harry. He won't let him out of his sight."  
  
"Nah, I think he's just spoiled. He'll have to fly on his own when his wing is better anyway," Harry countered.  
  
"Where are you going next?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I need new school robes and new shoes." Harry looked down at his threadbare soles and the toes that hung out of the holes in his shoes. "I had a bit of a growth spurt this summer."  
  
Hermione followed his gaze, "Geez, Harry. Why don't you get a set of wizard's boots, they're charmed so that you won't outgrow them."  
  
"Yeh, but I really like these trainers." Harry pulled out an ad from a muggle magazine. "I'm going to change some money so I can go shopping at a muggle department store. Wanna come?"  
  
"But won't your relatives be suspicious if they find you with the latest trainers?"  
  
"I don't care, next year is the last summer I have to spend with them. By then they won't be the latest, and they'll be dirty and a bit worn."  
  
"If you can afford it, get a pair of wizard's boots. They'll be the last pair of boots you ever buy, which makes them a great value."  
  
"Listen to the know-it-all, Potter. She's right." Snape coo'd.  
  
"Thanks for the advice, Hermione, but I really want the trainers."  
  
Harry had to leave the raven outside while he was fitted for new school robes. Bored, Snape decided to take a little walkabout, eventually finding his way to Knockturn Alley. He found a nice perch on an awning and watched everyone who passed the corner.  
  
When they were finished, Harry and Ron came calling, "Snape! Snape?" Draco walked out of Knockturn Alley, Crabbe and Goyle following closely.  
  
"What's the matter, Potty? Summer break isn't over yet. Missing your potions professor already?"  
  
"Beat it, Malfoy, we're minding our own business." Ron said defiantly, "What are you doing in there anyway, Knockturn Alley is off limits to Hogwarts students."  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, Weasel, I have my father's affairs to look after."  
  
Harry elbowed Ron, "He's selling his father's Dark Arts collections to pay off the Ministry."  
  
Malfoy drew his wand, "Take that back, Potter!" Snape decided this was his move and fluttered into the alley, landing between Harry and Draco. "Put your wand away, Draco!" the raven squawked. Draco saw Harry go after the bird, but got there first. Lifting Snape upside down, hanging by his talons, "Is this what you're after, Potty?"  
  
Draco held the tip of his wand to the raven's chest as it squawked and beat its wings. "Want to see how good I've gotten at Avada Kedavra?" Draco and his goons laughed as horror struck Harry and Ron's faces.  
  
"You wouldn't," Harry gasped.  
  
Draco smirked, "Try me. Dare me, Potter."  
  
"Harry! Ron! There you are," a deep voice called from Diagon Ally. The voice was followed by a bushy face over the crowd as Hagrid walked up to the Hogwarts students. "Hello Draco, Gregory, Vincent. You boys staying out of trouble, now, aren't ye?"  
  
"Yeh," the Slytherin boys said in unison. Draco let go of Snape's legs from the shoulder height he was held at. They walked toward Gringotts looking over their shoulders back at Harry and the half-giant. Snape managed to flutter safely to the ground.  
  
"Great timing, Hagrid," Harry smiled up at his Magical Creatures professor.  
  
"Yeh, brilliant," Ron agreed.  
  
Remus walked up to the conversation, "There you are. We've been looking for you two."  
  
"We?" Harry looked around.  
  
Hagrid laughed, "You don' think yer here unsupervised, do ye?"  
  
'Of course, not,' Snape thought as Harry picked him up. 'Dumbledore's golden boy must be protected for the sake of the prophesy.'  
  
Remus asked the bespeckled teen, "Do you have everything for school, Harry?"  
  
"Everything except my trainers," he answered. "It was going to be my birthday present to myself."  
  
"It's back to the burrow then. Shop for the trainers another time," Lupin spoke authoritatively to the disappointed 16-year old and put his hand over Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Hagrid, nice to see you again." Harry forced a smile, but then looked sadly at his feet.  
  
"Good to see ya too, 'arry," the big wizard gave a bushy smile.  
  
"Say, you couldn't you take Snape back to Hogwarts with you, could you?" Harry lifted the black bird that was huffing in his arms.  
  
"No problem, I'd be happy to look after 'im fer ya." The gentle giant cradled the raven, " 'ello, there Perfesser Snape. Harry wrote t' me 'bout ya. The avian formula works wonders, don' it Harry."  
  
Harry stroked the bird's back, "Sure does. Be good for Hagrid, now. He'll take good care of you and I'll see you in a couple days, okay?" The bird was quiet as Hagrid put him in one of his pockets.  
  
"Right, and don't tell Professor Dumbledore to restore him. I like him just fine like that," Ron snorted.  
  
Snape poked his head from Hagrid's pocket to squawk, "You'll get yours, Weasley! Just you wait until I see you again."  
  
To be continued...  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Author's notes:  
  
**Go read Instant Weasley by Loralee1. That's what Harry made next. I didn't ask permission to use it in my story (which I read after I wrote the joke shop section) but I love the idea.  
  
Thank you, my wonderful reviewers. Athena Keating-Thomas, starangel2106, borne-shadow-childe, xikum, Lucky, Emortis13, Zekkers, preety-lady- serenity, Scary Person, Werewindle, ataraxis, excessivelyperky, Judy, athenakitty, Silver tear, Romm, Daintress, Alynna Lis Eachann, Ms. Padfoot, Kateri1  
  
Athena Keating-Thomas: Dumbledore has Snape's wand. Raven!Snape write? Great idea but I won't need it anymore. Thanks though.  
  
borne-shadow-childe: Weird how? Concept? Talking birds?  
  
excessivelyperky: Hermione states in the Philosopher's Stone that logic is something that not many wizards can do.  
  
Glad you liked Pig's dialog, that was fun to write. Nobody said anything about Fawkes. Never having met a real phoenix, I imagined him to be more like a fiery peacock. 


	6. Chapter 6

**The Raven**

Disclaimer: HP is JKR's not mine. See the long version in Chapter 1.

Author's notes: Sorry it's a long AN, but it's my last chapter to address questions.

This chapter took the longest time to write because I had a tough time with the Snape/Harry dialog in the headmaster's office at the end. I had originally set it up for Harry to call in his 'wizard debts' (heart like his mum's, rescued from Aunt Marge's dog, rescued from Crookshanks in Ron's bedroom, rescued from Crookshanks when they went flying) to snuff out any grudges Snape might have had from the summer. I changed my mind.

I'd like to express my gratitude to everyone who reviewed every chapter as I've been writing this. It is truly inspiring and motivating to keep writing when you know that someone is reading. This chapter is dedicated to you all and to my Green-cheeked Amazon parrot, Gusto, who was my model for the birdie behavior I wrote into this story. Yes, Gus crapped on my homework, once upon a time.

If I were naming chapters, the last one would have been titled "In Diagon Alley" or something like that. So the first part of this chapter, Remus's job interview, is chronologically out of sequence, but I thought I could hold the suspense one more chapter so that Severus could find out that Harry wasn't bad at potions. Preety-lady-serenity & Watashi , I didn't mean to confuse you by doing it this way. I hope this chapter answers questions on why nobody believed Ron and why Snape stayed a bird a while longer, even after Dumbledore found out.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: Watashi no wa Baka, penny, 731nisei, eav, lillinfields, Romm, Kaaera, TeeDee, borne-shadow- childe, Lucky, athenakitty, chickens, ataraxis, preety-lady-serenity, insanechildfanfic, Daintress, xikum, starangel2106, Kateri1, Mikee, Ms. Padfoot.

**Chapter 6** (uploaded 3/23/04)

A couple days after Remus had lunch with Harry at Fred and George's store, he went to Hogwarts for a job interview with Headmaster Dumbledore. Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, was present, as well. She opened her fireplace to allow Lupin to enter by Floo network and walked him to the headmaster's office.

Dumbledore greeted him, "Ahh, Remus, come in. Thank you for indulging us. As you know, this is merely a formality for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position."

"Thank you for inviting me, sir. I would love to teach again but conditions under which I left last time—"

Dumbledore held up his hand, "The conditions are a bit different at the moment. Severus is not here to keep you from the position. We may have some difficulty with the Slytherin upperclassmen, but that's nothing new. Severus was very good about managing his house. We'll try to carry on." The headmaster sighed.

"Then he also will not be here to brew the wolfsbane potion for me. This last transformation was very difficult without it."

"Yes, well, I am still searching for a substitute potions instructor until he returns. The ability to brew wolfsbane potion is one of the requirements of the position. I'm using that as a test to screen the qualifications of the applicants. Alright?"

Remus nodded. "Professor, may I ask why you are looking for a substitute potions professor?"

McGonagall brought a hand up to cover her mouth, her eyes glistened with moisture. "You haven't heard?"

"Sirius named me executor of his will. Between managing Sirius's affairs and my own lycantropy, I've been out of touch. Please enlighten me."

Dumbledore sat back in his chair and sighed, long fingers entwined over his stomach. "Severus went missing shortly after the end of term. I've had the Order looking for him. Aurors have been looking in their spare time. They followed a classified ad in the Daily Prophet. One of our former students, Marcus Flint was held for questioning and released for lack of evidence. He only said that he found black robes and cloak in Hyde Park. Madam Malkin identified them as the custom tailored robes that Severus buys. Harry found his wand, curiously, up in a tree in Surrey. That's where the trail ends." Dumbledore pulled a pile of black garment and wand from his desk drawer and put his hand on top.

Remus smiled and looked down at the floor to contain the chuckle that wanted to leak out from his throat. Fawkes, who had been quietly preening himself behind the headmaster's chair, suddenly lifted his head and flew to Dumbledore's desk to pick up a scroll, then flew to Lupin's lap with it. "You know! I can tell, you know where he is. You can still understand me, Master Remus, I can see it in your eyes. Tell them," Fawkes sang.

Remus stroked the phoenix's head a few times before unrolling the Ron's drawing of Professor Snape. He couldn't contain it any longer, the Lupin busted up and doubled over in laughter, sliding down in the armchair. His sudden movements startled the phoenix, causing him to fly back to his perch.

While Lupin hid his face in his hands to hide tears of laughter, McGonagall scolded him, "Remus! This not funny! Severus might be seriously hurt, we haven't heard from him all summer. It's not at all like him."

"He WAS hurt," Remus snickered, "but he's been taken care of," He gasped for air between laughing fits. "And apparently he's been trying to tell you."

"Remus, please explain before I run out of patience," Dumbledore warned. "We are very concerned."

Lupin let out a heavy sigh, "But if I tell you where he is, I lose the teaching position."

"Remus John Lupin! We are talking about a person's well being," McGonagall said sternly. "This is not a prank."

"What? Me? I have nothing to do with this! I just found out! I just told you I've been away. I thought Albus was on another one of his schemes," Remus covered his mouth to hide the next chuckle with a cough. "Obviously not."

Dumbledore started tapping a finger on the desk. "Remus," his tone turned up another dangerous notch.

"Wha', okay, fine. Severus is with Harry. I just had lunch with them the other day at the Weasley joke shop in London."

"Please explain," Dumbledore prodded, still tapping his finger.

Lupin replied, "Harry told me you know about the raven he's been (snort) nursing. That's Snape!"

"We know he's calling the bird after Professor Snape." Dumbledore looked over his half-moon glasses.

"No, no." Lupin had to pause to compose himself. He unrolled the parchment and displayed it for Dumbledore and McGonagall. Emphasizing each word, "Somehow Severus is Harry's raven." He pointed to the picture. "The broken wing, the scratch on his face, the streak of green on his head, just like the raven. There, the wand engraved SS." Remus pointed at the wand sitting atop the black robes.

"Ronald Weasley drew that as a joke. How do you know for sure?" McGonagall leaned forward.

"I talked to him. I heard his voice. Not too many people know that Severus has a unique drawl to cover the lisp he had as a child. He learned to cover it very well. My sense of hearing was still very acute that day. And then he stated his name, as if I couldn't tell by his snarky attitude," Remus snickered.

"Well why didn't you restore him?" McGonagall was practically yelling.

Dumbledore put his hand on her arm, "Minerva, please. Go ahead, Remus."

"I gave him a chance to ask. He and Harry were getting along so well together all summer. So I didn't question it, but I didn't know you didn't know. Harry said he told you everything at the meeting. Anyway, by then, it was clearly understood that I could hear him because of my condition at the time. He stuck his beak under his wing and wouldn't talk to me, the stubborn git." Remus shrugged.

"What are they up to now?" Dumbledore asked Lupin.

"Harry finished his summer assignments. He is working part time for the Weasley twins. Fred and George have him brewing their recipes in the mornings. With a bit of encouragement from a certain black bird and a certain bushy brown-haired bookworm, I imagine, Harry has been looking up potions in the afternoons for ideas to use in the shop. He's become a regular visitor at all of the bookstores in Diagon Alley."

"Wonderful." The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes had returned. "I'm sorry about the DADA position, Remus. I've a couple more interviews. But I could use some help in the potions classrooms. Severus usually restocks the ingredient cupboards over the summer but I think he will be away a couple more weeks. Would you—"

"You're giving me detention because I didn't transform him back?" Remus mocked anger. "Well, it's the least I could do to help YOU out. Just don't tell the berk, when he returns. Oh, and I don't want to be here when he does."

Returning to Hogwarts after Harry and Draco's confrontation in Diagon Alley, Hagrid walked into his hut and emptied his pockets, including the raven, onto the large table. He removed the splint from the raven's wing and stretched the it out for inspection. "Harry did a great job, didn't he?" Hagrid was surprisingly gentle as he stroked the raven several times before going about his supper.

Hagrid was stirring his dinner stew in the fireplace when someone knocked on his door. Fang got up to bark at the door, but his tail was wagging so hard Snape could feel the wind from atop the table. "Whoa dog, watch the tail. Watch the tail!" squawked Snape. Hagrid shushed them both.

"Perfesser Dumbledore, come in." Hagrid pulled out a chair for the headmaster, "Stay fer dinner, won't ye?" Dumbledore took the seat, Hedwig was riding his shoulder.

"Thank you, Hagrid, but I just came for Severus." Snape ran around the table in circles with his wings spread. "He knows! Hedwig, he knows! It's over, I survived the summer," Snape coo'd excitedly.

"Congratulations," Hedwig hooted back. "Harry sends his regards, he misses you."

"Right. Thank you, Hedwig. For all your help," coo'd the black bird.

"How'd ye know he was 'ere? Hold it, did you say Severus? This is Perfesser Snape?" A single wink from Dumbledore was all Hagrid needed for his answer. The jolly giant bit his lip to keep from laughing, at least until they left.

"Remus sent Harry's owl with a note that you brought the raven to Hogwarts. Thank you, Hagrid. See you at breakfast?"

"Right. See ye." Hagrid waved from the doorway as Snape rode back to the headmaster's office on Dumbledore's hand.

McGonagall was already waiting in the circular office when the door opened at the top of the revolving staircase. She stood up to greet the new arrivals and took Snape from Dumbledore's arm to caress the shiny black feathers and whisper her private greetings. 'Thank you, Minerva. Now end this blasted curse!' Snape thought.

When Snape started to struggle from her grasp, she held him firmly with both hands pinning his wings to his body, "Settle down Severus. You never let anyone close enough to touch you. This is probably as close to a hug as I get to give you. She planted a quick kiss on top of his head." Snape closed his eyes, thinking 'Enough mush already, get me out of these feathers.'

Meanwhile, the headmaster, hiding his amusement with action, retrieved Severus's robes from the desk drawer and placed it over the raven's shoulders. "Together, shall we, Minerva?"

"Wait, Albus. There's just one thing. A matter of one Harry Potter who would like to take NEWT level potions." McGonagall knelt over the bird to pet its head. Snape knew better than to snap at her fingers so close to returning to his normal form.

"Extortion!" Snape squawked, "Albus, she can't do this! This is extortion!"

"Well, what will it be, my fine feathered friend?" Albus asked while the raven sat on the floor with his mouth hanging open.

"Very well." Snape growled and bobbed his head, thinking, 'he actually proved he is competent at potions, but I require something in return.' Fawkes and Hedwig flapped their wings in cheer from the perch that they shared. Dumbledore took that as an agreement.

Dumbledore counted, "One, two, three!" As their spells combined, Snape grew taller and taller, his wings filling into his robes, turning into arms, until he stood eye to eye with the headmaster.

"Thank you," Snape flexed his arms and fingers, rolled his neck. He took his wand off the desk and gave it a flick in the air, causing green and silver sparks to emit from its tip. He closed his eyes and heaved a sigh of relief. "In return for taking Harry Potter into my class, I do have one request concerning one Ronald Weasley." He looked directly at Minerva.

Arriving at Hogsmeade Station on the Hogwarts Express, Harry bolted out of the door as soon as it opened. He ran straight to Hagrid, who was calling the first years to the rowboats for their trip across the lake. "Hi Hagrid, how's Snape?"

"Hello, Harry. Snape is back to himself, thanks to you."

"Oh, he's gone now? Flew away already?"

Hagrid had a hardy laugh, "Go on with ya, now. He's waitin' for you. Visit me first chance ye get."

"Okay, thanks Hagrid." Harry waved and ran to the coach where Ron and Hermione waited with a caged Hedwig.

As the trio filed into the Great Hall, something caused Harry to trip and fall into no other than the platinum blonde Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. Malfoy shoved Potter back and a fight ensued. They were still yelling and shoving when Dumbledore and McGonagall put their hands on the boys shoulders, "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley meet us up in my office. I'll be there shortly. The password is 'fruit jellies' "

When the door opened to the circular office. Professors McGonagall, Trelawney, and Snape walked in behind Professor Dumbledore. Ron's jaw hit the floor when he saw Snape looking exactly like the picture he drew, complete with facial scar, and white arm sling. Snape wore a toothy sneer for effect. Harry's eyes grew as wide as saucers at the resemblance to the picture.

Before anyone else said anything, Snape lowered his head, allowing his stringy black hair to fall in front of his eyes, "Mr. Malfoy, detention Monday night for fighting."

Draco protested, "Potter shoved me first!"

Harry defended, "I tripped and fell into him."

"No doubt, due to poor excuse for footwear," Snape drawled. Draco smirked at the comment, Ron muttered under his breath, "Ungrateful git." Harry quietly sighed, "My feet hurt."

"Malfoy, get out. You are dismissed," hissed Snape.

As soon as the door closed behind Draco, Dumbledore spoke from behind his desk, "Ronald Weasley, it has come to my attention that you are the artist of this picture. Do you deny your signature at the bottom?" He unrolled the parchment and held it for all in the room to see.

"N-n-no, sir," Ron managed to stutter with a guilty look. He looked at Harry, worry lines etching themselves into his forehead.

"I thought I lost that picture at the Burrow. How did you get it?" Harry asked.

Eyes twinkling, Dumbledore answered, "A little birdie gave it to me." Walking in front of his desk he said, "I'm not going to recommend punishment because this happened over the summer, but I do want to nip it in the bud before it gets out of hand." Dumbledore leaned back on his desk with arms crossed over his chest. "Gentlemen, as long as you are students at Hogwarts, you are to respect your teachers. I will not let this attitude go unchecked. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," Ron and Harry squeaked. The headmaster handed the parchment to the Divination professor to pass to Severus.

Sybill Trelawney brought her hands to her face and wispily gasped, "Mr. Weasley, you have the gift of the inner eye. I know for a fact that you have not seen Professor Snape since he flew in from his summer holidays." Her voice was airy and thin in her amazement. She looked between the drawing and Snape. "You absolutely must be in my NEWT level divination class, I will not take no for an answer."

Ron's bottom lip quivered and his head wouldn't stop moving left to right and left again. McGonagall shook her head too, "I can't believe it either, Mr. Weasley, it's absolutely amazing. I will rewrite your timetable immediately." Ron kept shaking his head, but no sound came from the redhead. His mouth repeatedly formed the word 'No,' but nothing was heard..

Dumbledore said to Ron, "Mr. Weasley, you are dismissed to the Great Hall. We have some business with Mr. Potter." McGonagall and Trelawney walked him out of the office.

Harry gaped at the black clad, green streaked wizard, "Were you really the raven, Professor Snape?" A parade of memories flashed through his mind of all the things he did this summer with the raven. From flying with him on the broom, to all the things he said in private. He had let it slip that Peter Pettigrew was an illegal rat animagus. Harry inwardly kicked himself for exposing so much to someone who, he felt, would use the information to humiliate him.

"Harry, if you'll excuse me, I have to start the Welcoming Feast. Professor Snape has a few things to say to you. Join us as soon as you can." Dumbledore passed him on the way out the door and patted him on the shoulder.

As soon the door closed, Snape took off the sling, wiped the scab off his face with it, and threw it into the bin. "Sorry about Draco. I set you up with a trip jinx."

"Why?"

"For the stunt he pulled in Diagon Alley. Yes, I was the raven, and Malfoy had his wand pointed at me threatening to use an unforgivable curse. I'll set him straight while he scrapes droppings off the floor in the owlry." He reached down and picked up a box and broom from behind the headmaster's desk and walked around to sit in the armchair across from Harry. "Go on, open it."

"You polished my broom? Um, thanks." Harry was suspicious that Snape might have hexed it so that Slytherin House would win the cup this year. He made a mental note to have Professor McGonagall check it before team tryouts.

Upon lifting the cover of the shoebox he exclaimed, "Trainers! The ones I wanted. Thank you, sir." A smile broke out over his face, his green eyes lit up with relief and happiness. "How did you know my size?" the teen asked as he ripped off his old, beat up shoes.

"I learned a lot about you over the summer."

"What happened? That is, if I may ask."

"I was careless. That is all I will say about that. I am told Hedwig and Fawkes finally communicated, with the help of Mr. Weasley's rudimentary drawing skills, the similarities between the picture and myself as a raven. I think the headmaster has too many things on his mind to think logically and Ronald Weasley jokes around too much to be taken seriously."

While Harry admired the shoes on his feet with a grin that stretched from one ear to the other, Snape continued talking. "Your OWL results are not good enough to qualify for my NEWT level Potions classes, however, I will accept you into my class for a probationary period. You have until Halloween, to show me that you can handle the work. I would not make this offer if I didn't think you could do it."

"Well, to be honest, this summer I found out how much I like potions and I'd like to continue, but I can't concentrate in your class."

"Potter, do not expect me to change my public persona. As you know, I am a spy. I have to put up an acceptable image in front of my Slytherin charges who will, no doubt, inform their Slytherin parents of what happens in school. My standing in their eyes would be compromised. If anyone were to start asking questions, somebody would be hurt, or worse."

'Death Eater parents, you mean,' Harry thought. "Speaking of worse, I never got to apologize for looking into your pensieve. I'm sorry for invading your privacy."

"Apology accepted. I am willing to resume occlumency lessons, as well, but it should appear you are making up for your potions inadequacies."

"In-a-de—?!" Harry stopped himself, looked thoughtfully at his new shoes and sighed, "Thank you, sir, but couldn't you be a little less personal in class?"

Snape smirked, "If you came to class prepared, perhaps you wouldn't be such an easy target for me."

Harry pouted, but then his eyes narrowed at the Potions Master, "Sir, I'm surprised that you haven't gotten the paint out of your hair."

The left side of Snape's face twitched, "The headmaster gave me a potion he said was safer than a cleaning charm. I think he called it Head On Shoulders? Interesting color of blue." Harry nearly exploded in laughter, but his hands flew to his mouth and his eyes shut tight. Nearly hyperventilating, he sunk into the chair and took deep breaths.

Fortunately, Snape missed the reaction, for his long legs had already carried him to the office door. He turned around as Harry wiped his eyes on his sleeve, "Just one more thing. I have a gift for your cousin. Might I have the address where I may deliver it?"

"You're not going to hurt him, are you?"

"Wizard's honor. I will not hurt him. I promise he will enjoy it."

Petunia Dursley was in the kitchen preparing supper when there was a sharp knock on the door. "Dudley get the door, love."

The tall, dark haired delivery man tapped his clipboard, "I have a delivery for Mr. Dudley Dursley."

"Yes? That's me. What is it?"

"When you sent in the product registration of your air gun, you were entered in a promotional drawing. You, sir, have won a generous supply of paint balls and a target gallery. I am here to install it."

Dudley left him standing at the door and ran to the kitchen, "Mum! Mum! I won paint pellets and a shooting gallery!"

While the Dursleys ate supper, Snape installed the gallery in the smallest bedroom, the bedroom that was Harry's during the summer holidays. Vernon lead his family into the room and rubbed his hands. "Finished yet, err Stevens, was it?"

"Mr. Dursley. I have stacked your supply of paint pellets against this wall and lined the walls and floor so that your lovely home does not get stained." Snape pulled a rat, which seemed to have a silver paw, from a plastic hamster ball and set him on a horizontal running board. Noticing the sour face that Petunia made upon seeing the rat, "Don't worry Mrs. Dursley, the rat can't leave the running boards. All you have to do is put food pellets into this tube and water into the other tube. Change the litter once a week. Pellets and litter are in that box," he pointed to the white box on top of the crates of paint pellets. "The rat's name is Peter. Enjoy."

Snape grinned with satisfaction as he left the Number 4 Privet Drive with Dudley whooping every time he hit his new rat target with a paint ball.

**The end.**

A/N: Whew! Ok, deep and heavy conversations aren't my thing. The chapter ran longer than I intended, but I just wanted to show the start of a new understanding.

I imagine the shooting gallery is like a hamster tube track. It's open so that paint pellets can hit the target but charmed to contain its inhabitant. Peter escapes when Dudley runs out of paint balls or breaks his air rifle in a couple months. If you've never been hit with a paint pellet, I'm told it stings on contact because of the force required to burst the capsule. It's probably enough to knock small animals unconscious. Snape gave Double-D magic paint balls. They don't hurt as bad so that Peter can keep running within his confines and the color won't wash out with Head 'n Shoulders™ shampoo.

Thank you for reading. Please leave a message at the button. Click! THEN go read the sequel!


End file.
